Poema Negro
by Sharii de Dixon Reedus Black
Summary: Bella Swan ¿Victima de secuestro o victima de la confianza? Descubre lo junto con ella y a lado de su DUEÑO, Edward Cullen
1. Sinopsis

**Poema negro**

* * *

― Una vez que alguien rechaza la fe, es imposible para él atravesar la puerta del cielo.

― Te convocaría alguien que creo en algún Dios

― Entonces solo te preguntare un vez más: ¿Este es tu deseo, cerrar el contrato?

― Suficiente, forma el contrata y cumple lo que quiero…

La sangre guiada por el deseo y la pasión, cae por mi mano y se esparce fríamente por el suelo.

El deseo de tenerte, de estrellarte por mi cuerpo y conocer lo más oscuro de tu alma, es lo que mas anhelo. Pero mantenerte viva, mantener tu alma pura e ignipotente lucha contra mis más salvajes deseos.


	2. Capitulo 1 : Subasta

**Lo más claro es que los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de S.M., pero la trama es mio**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Subasta (PoV Bella)**

Como había terminado aquí, a lado de un demonio que cuidaría mi alma al deseo de tenerlo… de estar igual que él, al lado del infierno.

― ¿Qué diablos pasa? ― Repuse al ver la oscuridad alrededor de mi cuerpo, al oír cientos de voces, que al parecer eran masculinas y que gritaba que subieran el telón.

― Calma linda, pronto tendrás… tu buena noche.― Contesto una voz al fondo de la oscuridad, entre risas crueles.

Poco segundos después subieron el gran telón asiéndome descubrí que me hallaba desnuda, encadenada y en cuclillas sobre el frio suelo de madera, que a mi parecer, se asemejaba a un teatro, lleno de hombres jóvenes y lo bastante maduros para que uno de ellos fuera mi abuelo.

Pero no, mi dulce y tierno abuelo no seria capas de ver a una joven desnuda, rodeada de pervertidos y no ayudarla. En cambio esto señores me veían, sus caras mostraban lo pervertidos que era.

― Nuestra próxima pieza, ese esta dulce joven, es una estudiante universitaria.― Dijo un joven en un atril de madre.

Seguía en shock. No sabía como había llegado aquí, o a que se referían con "Nuestra próxima pieza".

Otro chico se acerco a mí tomando mi cara y alzándola bruscamente, luego tomo mis piernas desnudas y las abrió con fuerza mostrando mi sexo a los espectadores, a los cuales sus ojos se les abrían como platos.

― Bueno empecemos con diez mil dólares― propuso el joven en al atril

― Quince mil.

― Veinte mil.

Las propuestas subían de cantidad enseguida que se presentaban, hasta llegar a los sesenta mil dólares.

El miedo me invadía por completo y mi ignorancia de que era lo que estaba pasando se disipaba.

Era claro, me estaba ofreciendo en subasta, ante todos esos hombres, que me miraba deseoso de tenerme solo para ellos. ¿A que grado a llegado la humanidad? Subasta de mujeres.

― Ochenta mil― Ofreció un ansiado al centro del cuarto

Que se supone que pretende hacer conmigo.― Pensé.― Es un rabo verde.

― Alguien ofrece más.― Dijo el subastador.― Ochenta mil a la una… ochenta mil a las dos… ochenta mil a…

― Ciento veinte mil dólares… en efectivo.― Se oyó a fondo de la sala. Era una voz tan dulce, aterciopelada como nunca la había oído en mi corta y patética vida.

El hombre se acerco rápidamente al pódium, se subió ágilmente y abrió un portafolio que llevaba en las manos, haciendo caer los manojos de billetes

― Por ciento veinte mil dólares al hombre de traje.― Contesto emocionado el subastador

― ¿Quién es ese hombre y por qué pago tanto por mí? ― Me pregunte a mi misma.

No se en que estaba pensando, cualquier chica con un poco de sentido común se hubiera alterado y desesperado como nunca pero… estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila contemplado que estaba vendía a aquel hombre.


	3. Capítulo 2: Qué raros son los humanos

**Capítulo 2: Qué raros son los humanos**

* * *

**PoV Edward**

Estúpido mundo, apacible, aburrido y sin sentido. ¿Cómo los hombres podrían vivir aquí tan felices? Para lo que a mi concierne este mundo es un reverenda porquería, donde Dios, al crear el más grande error de su vida eterna, los condena a estar todos juntos. Pudriéndose todos en un mismo lugar.

Siempre he pensado que es un desconsiderado, algo como eso no lo debería haber permitirlo, ¡no!, en ves de eso, debería tratar de repara aquel error. Eliminar a los humanos y dejar que todos nosotros vivamos hay, hacer del mundo un _infierno mejor_.

Pero al final, todos tenemos algo que nos hace ser humanos. Que al paso de los años y con la convivencia de aquellos mortales no suaviza y nos hace vulnerables. Mucho niegan tenerlos pero por mi parte lo acepto.

Sentimientos, esos sentimientos que renacieron al verla, solo ella podía..., pero no, nunca la volvería en algo como yo.

Aceptar que tenia sentimientos fue tan fácil, considerando aquel día.

Ese día, donde la vi tan perfecta y hermosa; andando bajo la lluvia de un día tan oscuro, como cuando renací, pero su sola presencia iluminaba el mundo.

Su alma pura, inocente, tan limpia me hacia desearla, saborearla con exquisita calma.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―Me dijo con una voz tan dulce y penetrante, que aun mes después de eso, ronda por mi mente, una mente deseosa de tenerla.

Un gemido falso de dolor salió de mi boca, aquella vez, asiendo que ella se acercara a mí y me cubriera con el paraguas.

―Claro, solo un… pequeño asalto―Conteste nervioso.

En ese momento no sabía si creería aquella mentira tan obvia, tan obvia como mis heridas. Pero no dijo nada, solo tomo mi mano, que al contacto de la suya parecía arder por mil infiernos, alzándome del suelo.

―Tenga cuidado,… ¿Seguro esta bien? ―Volvió a preguntar mirando las heridas sangrantes de mi cuerpo.

―Si, claro ―Respondí, tratando de no verla a los ojos.

―Esta bien, tenga cuidado…

Que diablos tenía en la cabeza, volver a recordar eso,…con ella aquí, tan frágil, tan inocente y desvalida por ayer, en la subasta. Lo más seguro es que la hallan drogado y por eso siga dormida, un humano normal y con vitalidad no duerme más allá de las 11 de la mañana. No que yo sepa.

La luz del sol resplandeciente callo en su rostro, asiendo mas visible su hermosa y pálida piel. Si no fuera por su frágil cuerpo tan obvio, su piel tal pálida como la mía diría que es alguien como yo.

El deseo me invadió, deseaba tocarla, besarla, hacerla mía en todos los sentidos. Después de todo soy un monstruo dado al placer y a la luria.

Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, poseído al placer. Se acercaba más a ella, mis labios abiertos mostraban mi prolongada lengua muy de mi género.

Rodé sus labios rosados y carnosos con ella. Probando su sabor, único de ella que me extasió, me izo desearla más. Mis manos empezaron a abrirse camino por debajo de las sabanas para tocar su cuerpo perfecto y por fin mis labios se unieron con lo suyos.

―Un momento,… ¿Qué haces Edward? ―pensé sacando la mano de sus delicadas piernas.

En el justo momento en que yo ya había sacado mi mano por completo de entre las sabanas, ella empezó a moverse. Agradecí a mí sentido humano, el que apenas tenia, por haber echo eso a tiempo. No quería que ella me viera con las manos en sus piernas.

― ¿Estas bien? ―pregunte amablemente.

―aamm ―se tomo la cabeza con gesto de dolor

―Maldición, esos bastardos usaron drogas ―dije en tomo molesto, mirando sus ojos chocolate que me hipnotizaban―. Debería llamar a un medico― concluí

―N-no, estoy bien― repuso con voz apenas audible―. Disculpe.

― ¿Por que te disculpas? ―Estos humanos son tan raros, pensé―. te traeré algo de tomar.

― ¡Este…! ―dijo mientras me tomaba de la corbata y me jalaba suavemente hacia ella.

Me tense por un momento o mas bien dicho, el ambiente se tenso. Estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia sus labios de los míos. El silencio incomodo invadió el cuarto y su mirada dulce se clavo en mis ojos negros.

―¿Q…Qué? ―dije, rompiendo el silencio y ella todavía tomaba mi corbata negra a cuadros.

―Disculpe. Quería agradecerle ―soltó la corbata para mi decepción. Quería seguir así de cercas de ella.

―¿Agradecerme? ―pregunte acombando la corbata y quitándole las pequeñas arugas con la mano.

― ¿Usted me salvo, verdad? ―su mirada se volvió más dulce. Como era posible eso. ¿Acaso no era inmune a todo tipo de cosas? Por que su mirada era tan dulce… Se asemejaba a aquellas miradas de caricaturas japonesas. Ojos grandes y brillantes.

Me tomo un instante reaccionar a su pregunta por culpa de su mirada, que seguía clavada en mí.

―Ah… si… ―dije nervioso y tartamudéate.

Parecía un estúpido a su lado. Nervioso como un chaval cobarde que quiere invitar a una chica a salir.

Ya había dejado mi humanidad para evitar esta clase de sensaciones, para que ella en un par de minutos, me volviera tan estúpido.

―No sé como agradecerle. Ha sido muy amable conmigo. Aún cuando soy un extraño ―dijo

¿Qué dijo? ¿Un… extraño?

Que acaso no se acordaba de mí o de aquel día lluvioso. Aquel día que para mi representaba todo, el hecho de seguir aquí y no con Aron, el hecho de no comportarme como lo que realmente soy. Un monstruo.

― ¿No recuerdas? ―me limite a preguntar con miedo. Con miedo por primera vez en 300 años, miedo a que respondería, en cual seria la respuesta de aquella joven, que a estas alturas no sabia ni su nombre.

―Fue tan repentino, todo sucedió tan rápido que… ―sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se levanto de la cama tan rápido. La ansiedad la invadía y por su rostro, que mostraba una preocupación infinita, esta intranquila, angustiada por algo.

― ¡Oyes! ¿Qué haces?... si te paras tan rápido… ―la tome por la cintura para evitar su caída, ella se refugio en mi pecho tocando su cabeza con gesto de dolor.

―Lo siento… me sentí algo mareada ―dijo alzando la vista.

―Te dije que te habían drogado, ¿Quieres quedarte quieta?, por favor ―le propuse.

―Recordé que… Leah, mi prima, iba conmigo cuando me subieron a la camioneta, … deben de tenerla aun con ellos.

¡Ooo Leah!, por que se preocupa por ella, si es… bueno, no soy la _"persona"_ indicada para decirlo, pero ella no es buena.

Tome a la joven por los hombre y la senté en la cama, di media vuelta y tome un sobre que había dejado en la silla que se hallaba a lado de la esta.

― Esto no es como se supone que seria ―dije frustrado―. ¿No es más importante tratar de recordar al hombre que está parado frente de ti? ―agache la cabeza y le entregue el sobre.

Mis manos y la suyas rosaron, sentí algo que nunca había sentido. ¡Nunca! Por que ella nunca había estado en todos los siglos en los que yo si. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si nos hubiéramos conocido en el siglo XVIII, todo, de cierto modo, seria más fácil. Seria más fácil que ella se enamorara de un joven exitoso y ultra millonario.

―Hablas de Leah Clearwarter, ¿no es así? ―rompí el silencio que se había echo.

― ¿La conoce? ―pregunto, sin dejar de ver los papeles que había sacado del sobre.

―Seguro ―mas que bien diría yo, tanto acoso de su parte me hostigo, pensé―. la conozco muy bien.

―Ah… ¡¿Es tu amiga?! ― preguntó efusiva. Su voz se oía aun más dulce cuando estaba feliz, y su aroma se intensificaba, se mezclaba con toda su esencia. Pero el problema es que… bueno, Leah no era mi amiga, en contrario, era alguien que me debía demasiado.

―Soy un empresario ―agache mi cabeza por la pregunta que había echo―. y Leah es una de mis cliente, ella pinchó 3 millones y trató de huir.

― ¿Pinchó? ―pregunto por el tecnicismo que había utilizado

―Quiero decir que ella pido dinero prestado ―respondí a su pregunta.

―No puede ser, ella debe mucho dinero… ¿qué es el _"Lemon Green"? ―_volvió a preguntar

―Es un… antro nocturno con casino, y bueno, es propiedad de uno de mi…"_colegas" ―_ dije mirando como leía aquellos estados de cuenta.

No quería decir le la verdad, pero tenia que saberla… además, yo no dejaría que le hiciera nada Aron.

* * *

**Disculpe la tardanza pero esto de las fiestas me agitaron y secaron mi cerebro, pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo, espero y no este muy largo... por que la verdad este y el que sigue iba a ser solo un capítulo, pero a mi punto de vista iban a estar muy largo. Gracias por leer!**


	4. 3:Tan hermoso,como la joven que lo lleva

**Capitulo 3: Tan hermoso, como la joven que lo lleva.**

* * *

―Leah tiene demasiadas deudas, y más con el casino… y tu fuiste… ―me quede en silencio por un minuto, dudando en decirle o no, pero al final no pasaría nada ¿o si? ―. Fuiste vendida en la suba de Emmett para cagar su deuda.

―Entonces Leah también.

A que chica, en ves de preocuparse por ella, se preocupa por la persona que la vendió. En verdad que si tiene pura bondad en su alma. Una bondad algo estúpida.

―Por supuesto que no ―dije molesto―. Como si existiera alguien tan imbécil que quisiera comprarla, si la puede tener gratis…, puede vender órganos, o extremidades, así sacaría mas dinero.

Su mirada se lleno de una preocupación infinita, sus ojos mostraba un dolor que no comprendía. ¿Acaso era tan tonta?

―Debo salvarla ―dijo en un susurro.

Eso fue el límite, se preocupa más por la persona que la vendió. ¡Que no me ve!, soy el idiota que la compro por el estúpido recuerdo de aquel día, de un día que ella ni recuerda. Que espera con ansias su al… ¡BASTA!

― ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? ―tome su muñeca y la alce ferozmente, la ira me invadía. Yo era él que se preocupaba por ella y ella solo se preocupa por su prima. Por una humana que no vale ni… ―. Leah te envido para salvarse.

― ¡Ella nunca haría algo así! ―repuso―. Somos primas

― ¿Y que?, hay miles de personas, que como Leah, no dudarían en vender a un familiar por dinero ―conteste con furia.

―Pero…

―Aléjate de Leah ―la interrumpí―. ¡Solo terminaras enredándote en sus desastres y saldrás herida!

―Pero Leah… es mi única…

― ¡Leah, Leah! ―. Empuje su cuerpo en dirección a la cama ―. Puedes alejarte de la realidad pero eso no quita lo que pasa en verdad, ella te vendió y no le importas ―hablo mi ira y mi boca se dejo guiar.

―Eso no es verdad ―repuso

―Solo te utilizo y te traiciono. Es mejor para ti que ella muera ―dije mirando sus ojos entre lágrimas.

Ella se zafó de mi agarre, su mano paso por mi rostro haciéndome un rasguño, en el cual, la sangre empezó a salir y deslizarse por mi rosto.

―Tú no sabes nada, no sabes nada de mi vida. Solo eres un extraño, que ni el nombre se ―contesto molesta con lagrimas en el rostro y en su finas mejillas.

El ambiente se izo pesado, tan pesado como si Aron estuviera aquí, mirándonos… y tal vez así era.

―Edward, Edward Culle ―fue lo único que puede decir.

Ella alzo la vista, me miro suavemente mientras yo limpiaba sus lágrimas.

―Bella… Swan ―dijo en un susurro, un susurro delicioso para mis oídos.

_Bella… Bella Swan_, por fin su nombre, que es tan perfecto como ella.

― Es hermoso, como la joven que lo lleva ―dije con una sonrisa.

Recordé la pequeña herida que izo y gire rápidamente antes de que sanara y de desvaneciera en su cara. Me dirigí al baño del cuarto sin decir nada, en él busque el botiquín de primeros auxilios y tome una bendita para ponerla en la herida. Solo para que no notara que ya había desaparecido.

Salí del baño y me acerque a mi ángel personal, mí Bellas, la tome del brazo y la coloque suavemente en la cama.

La atracción que sentía por ella eran tan fuerte. Bella es la joven que todo hombre desearía. Es hermosa, inclusive diría yo que sensual y tiene un alma pura y bondadosa.

La tome de nuevo de los hombres y la coloque suavemente, como si fuera una rosa de cristal, en la cama. Quería tenerla, ya deseaba estar con ella en todas formas, pero no, no la tomaría así.

―Solo aléjate de Le… ―el teléfono me interrumpió con su horrible timbre.

Rodeé la cama y me dirigí a la mesita de noche, entre la cama y la venta, en ella se hallaba el teléfono local, alce la bocina sin mirar el detector de llamas.

―Bueno, habla Edward ―dije

― ¡Ooo!, mi querido Edward ―dijo tan efusivo tras la bocina. ¿Por que no mire el detector antes de responder?, me cuestione―. Tenemos que hablar sobre Leah

― ¿Ahora que izo Leah? ―dije inconscientemente para mi desgracia.

Bella ya estaba enzima de mí, tratando de arrebatarme el teléfono. Era tan obvio porque, quería saber sobre su prima.

―Esta bien Aron, te veo en tú oficina en 15 minutos ―le propuse.

Aron colgó, lo más seguro es que aquello lo había tomado como un acto maleducado de mi parte. Pero ahora me importaba un soberano cacahuate lo que Aron pensara de mí, aunque nunca me ha importado.

―Porque, yo quería saber de mi prima ―dijo Bella

―Basta con esto, yo te compre y harás lo que yo diga ―el enojo me invadió, la ira recorría mis venas, pero para mi desgracia no solo eso, sino también el deseo y la sed de placer.

Tome a Bella de la cintura y la acomode en la cama, me coloque enzima de ella y empecé a besar bruscamente sus labios mientras ella se movió desesperada por zafarse de mí.

Mis manos cobraron vida como ase unas horas y empezaron a adentrase por debajo de la playera que llevaba. Acaricié su abdomen con mi mano helada y ella se estremeció, con la otra mano acaricie sus piernas por enzima de su pijama.

Mi mano estaba a poco de poder acariciar su sexo cuando reaccione a lo que hacía.

¿Acaso era un demente? ¿Un pervertido?, no la dañaría y mucho menos aria algo que Bella no quisiera. Mis piernas se impulsaron tomando como apoya la cama y me aleje de ella con un gran salta, tan rápido como me había acercado.

Me dirigí a la puerta y cuando ya mi mano toco la manija de está, gire lentamente mi torso y la miré. Estaba en la cama, sentada recargando su espalda en la cabecera y mirándome con unos ojos de aberración. Me sentí avergonzado y decepcionado de mi mismo. Soy un idiota, ¿Cómo la quiero salvar de un demonio y esta con uno aun peor que con el que iba a estar?


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno chicas y chico (si es que hay) un avisito rapido

_**SI LO LAMENTO, ENVÍEN ME CON LOS VULTURIS**_

_**Bueno, despues de pensar mucho y de escribir (si, ya escribí y varios capítulos XD), decidí que, aunque soy Tema Jacob/Taylor/Quileute por siempre, seguire este fanfic con Edward y Bella, solo abra un cambio... EL TITULO... si, si, desde el principio no supe si ponerle ese o hacer trabajar a mi ardillita del cerebro y busca un nombre mejor... pero bueno... la imagen seguira siendo la misma, solo que le cambiare el nombre y todo sera igual... les dejare el link de este nuevo-igual fic... y con una BUENA NOTICIA, ya con una beta... si, si, pense que era lo demasiado buena para evitar este tipo de ayuda (Si soy muy... egocentrismo XD)... Bueno ya con esto estará mejor con comas, acentos, bla, bla, bla.**_

_**Espero que les guste el beteado de mi beta, valla la redundancia XD... pero bueno, a mi me parece bien, ya que me marca en que detalles voy mal yasí los puedo mejorar... y ella ya se fija en nuevos XD... jajaja ok ya no sigo con esto y aquí les dejo el link! :D**_

_** www . fanfiction s / 9091887/ 1 /La-luz-de-tu-almalo-oscuro-de-mi-ser**_

_**CLARO QUE SIN ESPACIOS :D**_


End file.
